Starlight Silence
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff gets away from the madness of another group camping trip, then finds Annie lying peacefully under the stars. Peace and comfortable silence ensue - even as things get more romantic and sexual. Rated M for romantic smut; originally part of yesterday's kink prompt collection.


**A couple of you may know that this story is already up as part of "Kinky Romance" my collection of kink prompts from the website community_tv. But on advice from crittab, this is also being posted as a solo story to get more notice.**

**As a reminder, it comes from the prompt: sex on a blanket under the stars.**

Jeff didn't know why they bothered to come here. As if camping had worked so well for the group before. But after their latest smores arguments, he had enough and just walked away. Maybe he could sneak out and find a nice hotel room by the time they noticed he was gone.

He got out of the woods without anyone noticing – but of course, someone was there on the open grass. Or rather, she was lying on a blanket in the open grass. Come to think of it, Jeff had wondered where Annie went before the fighting really started. And now he wondered why she didn't even notice him.

All she was doing was lying on her back and looking up at the stars. But once Jeff looked up at the stars, then noticed how their light reflected on Annie, he kind of got an idea. He also noticed how she was smiling, and had a rare look of serenity on her face. Rare and….memorable. That was it.

It would be a real jackass move to interrupt that and risk stressing her out again – yet Jeff couldn't exactly look away either. In fact, he found himself walking closer to her and her blanket. Eventually, he realized he'd need to say something too, so he settled on, "Way to hide the good campsites from us," as Annie noticed him.

"Jeff!" Annie seemed shocked, but mostly startled. He briefly regretted wiping that peaceful look and starlight glow off her face, yet Annie recovered and asked, "Smores fighting too much for you?"

"How did you know?" Jeff wondered.

"Jeff, I have a long memory. Enough to get clear before history repeats itself, anyway. I guess you figured it out the hard way," Annie quipped, but gave him a pitying smile and patted the free side of the blanket. Jeff had come here to find his car, yet went to sit down next to Annie without another thought anyway.

His next thought was to ask, "So, I'm guessing something from childhood or rehab explains why you like looking up at the stars. Which one is it?"

"Both, technically," Annie answered. "I know you're supposed to feel alone or small looking up there, but I've felt alone and small enough in my life. I just like the quiet, really."

She laid her head on her hands and got that perfect look back as she continued, "When you live with fighting parents, or you're in a scary rehab center, or in a rotten neighborhood….or you just have an hyperactive brain….you love quiet whenever you can get it. Sharing that comfortable silence with the night sky….with something big and devoid and lonely and still beautiful anyway….it was a pretty good escape. And it still works to this day to block out fighting friends."

"Huh. You do have different relaxing techniques than me," Jeff responded, in lue of voicing his sappier thoughts. "I just relax and go to sleep anywhere. And I hardly care how comfortable the silence is. But to each her own."

"Yeah. Well I hate uncomfortable silence. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak in order to be comfortable?" Annie asked, although Jeff had a feeling he heard this before. She continued with, "That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

Once Jeff finally got the "Pulp Fiction" quote, he broke the silence by laughing and Annie joined in. "I see someone's Pulp Fiction research is still paying off. Even though you weren't quoting your character," Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah, I loved playing Honey Bunny, but come on…it's Mia Wallace," Annie stressed, and Jeff gave a "say no more" gesture. "Britta wasn't bad playing her, but…." She left it hanging but shook it off and shrugged, while Jeff imagined he'd danced his Pulp Fiction dance with Annie instead of Britta – again.

But this was supposed to be a comfortable silence, so Jeff took the hint and laid next to Annie without another word. Soon they both laid their heads on their folded hands, which made Jeff smile when he looked and saw her in the same position. The peaceful look and smile on her face might have played a part as well, yet Jeff stayed quiet about it.

For someone who loved his peace and quiet, Jeff never appreciated it quite like this. Yet as he kept looking over at Annie, he began to understand what Uma Thurman was talking about. He loved not being disturbed by anyone – but even with someone else here, he felt calm and at peace. Especially in this setting. And even Jeff couldn't deny that he could never get this from his other friends.

Although he didn't say a word to Annie and vice versa, Jeff still felt they were on some kind of special wavelength here –away from the world and prying, judging eyes. No one could gasp and call him a pervert preying on way too good girls out here.

Of course, way too good girls wouldn't have said the uncensored version of that Pulp Fiction line – and 'good girl' seemed a bit too simplistic to describe Annie nowadays. Especially the girl part.

Before he knew it, he lifted his right hand up and reached to put it around Annie's shoulder. But since they weren't in the position for that classic move, he settled for laying his hand on top of Annie's hair. Once he did, Jeff kept looking up at the stars, hoping not to draw extra attention and make Annie sit up – or make her remove his hand from her hair.

Yet when he felt Annie's hand on his outstretched arm, he was compelled to lie on his hip and see that Annie was lying on hers as well. They faced each other in one of their increasingly typical 'long looks and stolen glances' moments. But they'd never laid together or downright shined like this, or touched each other like this in some time. If they could have been like this before, then maybe it had been too long.

Annie seemed to agree as she leaned closer to him – but it was quite different when she froze in place and backed away. "Sorry, sorry…." she took Jeff aback by saying, before staring up at the stars with a far less peaceful look.

Jeff didn't like not seeing her at peace in this light. He didn't like when she wasn't at peace anywhere. And he couldn't deny she wasn't at peace because of him – and he was sick of trying. Thanks to all those times he strung her along and blew chances with her in the past, she was too afraid of taking another shot now. Even in this downright romantic setting straight out of some cheesy book.

Jeff had rarely been in those scenarios, and had blown them every time he was. He blew a lot of things with Annie before. Well, if he was due to get one thing right with her, why couldn't it be this thing? It should be this thing.

Before he could shoot himself in the foot by thinking again, Jeff laid on his hip next to Annie, leaned down and kissed her. When she didn't kiss back, he opened his eyes and saw hers still open and doubtful.

He tried to make his eyes convey warmth and reassurance for the first time ever – and seeing her up close in that starlight did help. He kept his lips pressed against hers, waiting for her to make a move – and it finally came.

Once Annie closed her eyes and kissed back, Jeff fully went to work. He laid the rest of his body on top of hers as gently as possible, placing his hand back on her hair. He gripped her scalp tighter as their tongues got into the mix, along with Annie's hands. To give her breathing room, Jeff rolled back onto his hip and Annie turned onto hers, leaving the two to make out and place their hands on their respective waists.

When Annie's hand dipped under his shirt, Jeff rolled onto his back and had Annie lay on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw the night skylight reflect on Annie's hair, which put him further on autopilot. Except for the odd little moans, the two stayed quiet – but comfortably so, in spite of how overdue this was. They didn't even speak when Jeff lifted up Annie's shirt and Annie worked to unbutton Jeff's.

Since they were on a blanket, Jeff didn't mind lying his bare back on the covered ground – and he certainly didn't mind Annie losing her shirt either. He wrapped his arms just above her ass and kissed her upper chest, just above her bra-covered breasts. Annie's doubt over this was clearly gone or subdued – which she proved by grinding onto Jeff's pants.

Despite lying comfortably on his back, Jeff felt compelled to sit up and put Annie on his lap. When he saw the night light shine on much of her naked skin, he knew he made the right call. But before he could lower his zipper, he remembered this call was up to Annie – he owed her that much.

So he tried to ask her with his eyes if this was okay. And after examining Jeff's face closely, Annie's softened as her hand trailed down his naked chest.

After she unbuckled Jeff's belt and pulled his erection out, Jeff caught his breath, lifted Annie's skirt up and warmed her up by rubbing the front of her panties. He dipped his fingers inside them for a few more moments, then pulled them down and lined himself up with her more exposed opening. When he got the tip in, they both caught their breath and Jeff massaged Annie's scalp and back to calm her down.

Yet by the time he got all the way in, Jeff needed to be calmer. He could only look down at Annie's skirt, since seeing anything more….naked in this starlight might end this too soon. But Jeff regained some control over himself and helped Annie ride him.

Eventually, Jeff let himself look at Annie's face as it tried to look normal. Her arms were around his neck and her moans were starting to pick up along with Jeff's – so much for comfortable silence. In fact, it was about time to see if she could be as loud in….certain scenarios as he imagined.

Jeff slid his hand back to her opening and rubbed as much of it as he could. His other hand also went underneath her skirt and rested on her ass, pushing it against Jeff's hips. As her moans got louder, Jeff's did as well as she tightened up on him, but he muffled them by putting his face into her bouncing cleavage. Yet while his moans were quieter, they were no less frequent.

After teasing her clothed nipples with his tongue, Jeff bit down on the left one when Annie slammed particularly hard into him. Now both of them were making this decidedly less peaceful and quiet. They should have worried about their friends hearing them, but the sensations were too loud for them to think straight.

Their groaning echoed further as they came closer to climax, and it was only stopped briefly when they kissed again. Annie had to break when Jeff's left index finger brushed the top of her pussy, and his right index finger brushed the bottom underneath her ass. She shuddered and moaned as Jeff saw her light up under the stars again, which was enough to make him ready to go as well.

A few more growls and grunts later, Annie released herself all over Jeff, with Jeff following soon after. When he did, Annie threw her head back in ecstasy – a sight which made Jeff do everything he could to keep his eyes open through his orgasm. But he got his fill and finally closed his eyes as he finished up, then laid on his back and let Annie rest on his chest.

The two took a few more heavy breaths while recovering, which made Annie comment, "Well…I won't think of quiet and the stars together again." Yet after Jeff's chuckle, they still made no more loud noises after that.

Now that it was over, Jeff should have panicked by now that they made a mistake, or that their friends would find them, or that he had probably just ruined both their lives in the long term. Annie should have already panicked about being this naked in public, or why she let herself go that far, or how this contradicted with everything she said in the Dreamatorium.

And yet they let silence, the sounds of nature, and each other's breathing and warm skin wash over them instead.

There was no way either of them could face the others tonight after this – or deal with them still arguing. Not when it was so quiet and warm and bright over here. They would deal with their questions after a peaceful night's sleep.

And if their friends found them, maybe Jeff staying put and keeping Annie covered in his arms would show his commitment where his words couldn't. Silence and gestures could work in the daylight too – or so he would hope until his words could speak louder than quiet.


End file.
